


We Were Made to Break

by Theworldisours



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theworldisours/pseuds/Theworldisours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew how it would end with the first kiss, the stumbling words before it, the shared smiles and glances; it all would lead them down that road, and he wondered if it mattered. They stood upon the edge of a cliff and they jumped knowing they wouldn’t survive the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Made to Break

They both knew how it would end with the first kiss, the stumbling words before it, the shared smiles and glances; it all would lead them down that road, and he wondered if it mattered. They stood upon the edge of a cliff and they jumped knowing they wouldn’t survive the fall.

It was a kind of a ritual by now, they would find somewhere quiet and press their lips together, holding their breaths only to let it out at the last second before their tongues meet. They would rest their heads together as their bodies shifted and moved until they fit together like puzzle pieces, like they belonged. Jon wondered how, how could they fit so perfectly when they were meant to fall apart.

He never felt closer to heaven than when he was with Robb, it didn’t matter whether they were cuddling for warmth in a cold night, or sitting on the couch in the living room keeping some space between them only to be driven closer as his siblings filled the room, stealing touches and glances as the others were too entertained with the movie to notice.

It’s not going to end well, Jon whispered to Robb one night.

I don’t mind, he replied, and Jon could see in his eyes he meant it.

When they kissed, Jon thought it said _'it's w_ _orth it’_.

Jon wasn’t a poet, but he thought he could be while he stared at Robb’s eyes and held his hands, as he kissed him on empty corridors, he thought he could write a thousand poems about the feelings it brought to him, about how his kisses tasted, but when Robb left and all left was the memory of him so close all the words left him.

Perhaps it was meant to be, words would ruin it, he thought, there was no amount of words in the world to describe how he felt when he was next to Robb, as if no matter what came next this was all that mattered, no words could say how alive he felt with his touches, no words to describe how much he wanted, _needed_ , to touch him, to kiss him, or just hold him close because the thought of not doing so, the thought of Robb being taken from him hurt too much.

They knew how it was going to end when they started, but as they fell, clutching at each other and pulling closer as the world around them turned to mere shadows, they hadn’t realized that the fall could feel like flying, and that when they hit the ground the pain would be nothing compared to the shock of having wings only to have them taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you can say 'hi' to me [here](http://scottysanchor.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
